Rebuilding Jotunheim
by Inuryu
Summary: Fill for a prompt on norsekink.  Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Fill for a prompt on norsekink.  
>After his fall off the Birost Loki doesn't land on Midgard, but on Jotunheim. Naturally the Jotun aren't too happy to see him and don't hesitate to show him that. The almost kill him, but are forced to stop once he can't help but show his true nature as one of them. Given that there are only a few frost giants left now, they have to leave even a runt and kinslayer alive. "Alive isn't the same as "undamaged" and because frost giants have no clearly defined gender, it's kind of obvious what they plan to use him for .<p>

* * *

><p>Loki didn't have to wonder about how he got into this situation, he remembered every step on the way to his current imprisonment. But what he did wonder was what the giants were going to do with a traitor, kinslayer, and aesir. It surprised him when they had not killed him on sight, but instead they put him into chains and dragged him to the structure that served as a castle.<p>

Loki did not have the will to fight them after he had been betrayed by his father and brother both. Even in his greatest moments Loki had been loathed by all even when he was doing something to benefit all of Asgard. Now he was captured by the very ones he had intended to destroy. How fate liked to make a joke of him. His very life so far was a joke: a jotun raised by aesir as a spoil of war. Now in his effort to end all the pain fate once again guided him into bonds, but at the hands of his parental race. He only hoped that they did not learn the truth of his race and be considered doubly a traitor, but even he knew it to be inevitable the first moment one of them touched him.

Distracting himself from the depressing thoughts Loki gazed at the ruined buildings that served as the caste of the jotun. What had once been great halls and spires were now just broken blocks of ice lying about with the occasional remaining arch. The ominous arches lead up to a high throne upon which sat the largest jotun int the "room". He bore the marks of his father, and Loki's father. This was the second son of Laufey.

Apparently Laufey's second coupling had worked out more to his favor, Loki thought with a chuckle. "Loki Odinson," the jotun upon the throne addressed him as he was brought to his knees before the throne.

"That is I."

"Could you enlighten me to what would cause you to venture unwelcome again into our realm; you who are a traitor to everyone in this realm?"

"I took a long walk off a short bifrost, and it lead me here by chance."

"What do you imply by those words?" The king raised his brow at Loki's cheek.

"The bridge was broken and I fell in the breaking."

"How are we to believe these tidings, Liesmith?"

"You will not see any other aesir here until at such time that the bridge is rebuilt."

"Meaning you are left in our care without any chance of rescue. So that leaves us with the problem again of what to do with you. Just like the aesir to find it convenient to drop their problems off with us. You killed my father and nearly destroyed our world. You tricked us into invading your world only to lead us into a trap," The king paused and narrowed his eyes before continuing, "And I have heard a rumor that during Thor Odinson's invasion you participated in the battle, but you were left unharmed by the touch of a jotun. I'd like to see how that last trick works."

Loki raised his head in shock and for the first time tried to get away from the giants that were holding his chains. The king gave a quick gesture for them to restrain Loki as he walked down to stand in front of Loki. Reaching out his hand the king commented quietly, "why is there anything to be afraid of, aesir, have you not survived this once before?" The extended hand caressed Loki's cheek and with that light touch the skin surrounding the hand turned a beautiful shade of blue. Loki observed the triumphant gleam appear in the king's eyes with hidden fear and a sudden feeling of nakedness, but Loki only allowed his displeasure to show on his face.

"Well, what have we here Loki? Why do you not show all of your kin in this room what you really are? Or do we need to touch all of your body for this illusion to go away?" The king's smirk even resonated in his voice as he looked around at the assembled jotun. "this is a splendid day; do you realize Loki that due to your transgressions all that you see assembled to day are the last of the jotun. And every one of them were hell bent on making you pay for their loss, but now you provide us with an alternative to dealing with you." He turned to the jotun lining the room, their numbers were few and far between and everyone of them held a pain in their expressions.

"Show them Loki, or I turely will strip you of all your Asgardian finery for them to see."

"What if I tell you I cannot control the change on my own. The only time my whole body has changed was due to an influence from the casket of ancient winters."

"Then we shall have to force it. You two take old of his hands," he said gesturing to the two holding the chains. Loki was quickly picked up by his hands and the king himself tore the robes from Loki's body. Simultaneously as the giant's skin touched Loki's, more and more of Loki's skin turned its natural color, the etched symbols upon his skin slowly appearing with each new patch of blue. When he was stripped naked and not a patch of pale skin remained upon his body, the king stepped back and presented Loki to the gathered crowd.

"I present to you the one named traitor to us all, not only is he guilty of regicide, but also patricide. With our few numbers I cannot afford to have even one such as he to be taken from our numbers, but in repayment for his actions I deem that he be responsible for the restoring of our race." The king turns to Loki, "Loki Kinslayer. That will always be your name, regardless of your wishes. It will be your future actions that will decide, if you will be called so in reverence or in distaste. I have given you a chance to redeem yourself in the eye of the people, don't waste it brother." With that Helblindi turned towards the throne again, dismissing Loki and his captors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki was lead to a prison cell deep under the main part of the castle. Apparently the war had not led to the destruction of the underground chambers. The room seemed to be carved out of the ice, the furnishings were the bare essentials, but there were no chains or iron doors. Instead as he was left in the room a door of ice was closed behind him. It seemed to act like a 1 way mirror letting them peer in on him without being seen. Hearing the foot steps of the jotnar lead away Loki finally let the suppressed feelings hit him. He was alone, without hope of being rescued, hated by both his family and the people he actually belonged with. This last thought gave him almost a sick amusement but his despair was greater still. He worried for his survival and what his future held here. He knew how the Jotun planned to use him to increase their number, but what did Helblindi mean by redeeming himself? How was he supposed to do that when the first thing the king of Jotunheim does is betray his secret and body to the whole population of Jotunheim. Even for the sly Loki all of the events that day had been nearly too much to process all at once. Loki collapsed on the bed.

He awoke to guards outside his door. They were silent as they approached but Loki sensed them and silently feigned sleep as they stepped through the door. "We know you are awake just as you know we are here. You have been summoned to the games."

"What games?" Loki responded as he sat up. He glared at them hoping to unsettle the guards. "The games to decide who will first have the pleasure of coupling with you, Kinslayer. What else? So are you going to follow or do we have to drag you?" Loki looked down at his naked body, it had not turned back to the pale color of the aesir, and likely never would at this point. He debated fighting, but decided to save his dignity and walk of this own will. "I will follow."

"Good, now hurry the competitors await their prize." The jotunar who had been speaking turned towards the door obviously expecting Loki to do as he said. Which for once Loki did, much to his own dismay. They walked for a long while through the frozen halls that Loki had not taken much note of the night before. Now he noticed the increasing intricacy of the carvings lining the halls that went from rough cut surfaces to carvings of the many creatures that wandered the land. Loki started to be touched by one of the beauties of this realm for the first time when abruptly everything stopped and all the walls onward looked new, with none of the grandeur of the older walls. But even these faded away closer to the surface to cracked ice with blocks strewn about as if the damage had only been done recently. At this point Loki was able to observe no more as he looked out into the sun surrounded by the jotnar arranged in a great circle near the tunnel exit. "Welcome brother." Exclaimed a booming voice. "So glad you decided to show. This party is in honor of you, or at least gathered together for the purposed of you." He laughed as he gestured to the line of jotnar to his right. "Here are your suitors, they will all battle for a chance to lay the kinslayer first." Loki for once looked on with fear at the jotnar. Each one seemed larger than the next making Loki fear for himself. He could only imagine the pain he would be in if any of those warriors forced themselves into him. Sometimes it sucked to be the runt. He only hoped one of the smaller warriors won the fight, as small a hope that would be. Loki did not fight as he was brought to Helblindi, instead he observed the assembled warriors, sizing up each as he passed. There were about twenty total. Most were an average of 10 feet tall, but there was the occasional giant standing upwards of 15 feet. All seemed to be of the same general build; some with broader shoulders, some with stouter legs. All fit to varying fighting styles, in the prime of their youth. The best Jotunheim had to offer. "You offer the best of your stallions? I thought I was just a brood mare to you. Why go to such lengths?"

"No reason to not give the next generation the best chance, especially with their mother being a runt." Helblindi chuckled, but then turned a serious expression to Loki. "Will you take this task honorably?"

"I don't have any other choice. Like you said I am alone here and even if I resist this will still be forced upon me."

"Correct, so you will comply?"

"I will see." Helblindi eyed Loki suspiciously and then sat upon his throne. Loki and his guards sat near the throne as the king commenced the games.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The games started with a free for all that eliminated about half the fighters. Then proceeded to a tournament style. Loki watched the jotnar perform feats of strength in boredom. The battles got bloodier as the time wen ton. Helblindi several times had to step into keep the warriors from killing each other. On a normal occasion that would not have happened, but it would not do to gain a child only to loose a warrior in their prime. Finally the last competitor yielded. The winner was of a spectacular size, one of the few Loki had noticed at the beginning. He was large, but his size did not seem to encumber him. He was probably the eldest of the warriors in the competition. He cam up to greet Loki and Helblindi with a short bow. "I should have expected so, Thrym. You are without a doubt the best warrior left on Jotunheim. And I am sure your experience in the war with Asgard helped with your victory today." The king praised, "thus I judge that you have won your prize rightfully."

"Thank you, your majesty." Then Thrym turned to Loki with an extended hand. "I hope you do not mind returning to my quarters, I do not relish the thought of doing this deed in an icy prison cell or here in the open. I will be certain to return you to the care of your half brother, once we are sure a child has been caught in your womb." Loki looked on the other jotun with distaste, but he took his hand nonetheless.

Loki was lead deep underground again, but instead of the prison cell. He was lead further into the level of opulence the caverns held. The room Thrym lead him too may have been larger than the cell he was placed in, but there was not much more in the way of furnishings or any personal possessions. Loki deduced that this was likely the way of the giants or many of those personal touches were lost in the war. Having never been reclothed Loki suddenly felt more naked now than he had before when he stood before all of Jotunheim. The bed he was lead to made him feel smaller than ever compared to the jotun at his side. When Thrym laid him gently to the bed Loki asked, "Why are you being so gentle with me? I thought all on Jotunheim just wanted me to die. If you are going to rape me get it over with."

"I'd rather not have you die in the middle of copulation due to your small size. It will be hard enough on you when I take you." With that Thrym disrobed himself and climbed on top of Loki. His member had already emerged from its protective sheath. Loki stared a second at the size of Thrym's penis, then laid his head back and considered the points to the Midgardian saying of "lay back and think of England." He felt Thrym open his legs and stretch the opening therein. With a grunt Thrym slowly thrust into Loki. The initial breaching of his entrance ripped a scream from Loki. He was stretched to his limits almost immediately. He felt the tissue tearing and bleeding with every minute movement Thrym made, and nearly succumbed to the pain just before Thrym released his seed into Loki's body. He pulled out with a sigh as Loki flopped boneless onto the bed. Thrym did not seem bothered by the mess and quickly fell asleep beside Loki who slowly faded into unconsciousness from pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning found Loki too sore to move. Staring at the ceiling he noticed that the expanse of the bed was empty save for himself. Loki's disgust in himself for just laying back and letting himself be taken by the jotun was nearly overwhelming at first, but it was soon bested by his hatred of the ones who forced this upon him. It would have been better if they had just killed him on the spot rather than humiliate him like this. Being incapacitated Loki started to do what he does best, plot. If he is to be the slave of the people of Jotunheim he will not just roll over at their command. He will make them regret forcing this upon him, but he will wait to get his revenge.

Loki spent the rest of the day in bed, once a jotun came in to bring him food and left without saying a word. His overactive mind was given nothing to do for hours on end to the point that Loki was almost excited when Thrym returned to the room in what Loki guessed was evening. "I hope my absence hasn't been too harsh on you."

"I've just been waiting with baited breath to be fucked by you again." Loki quipped. Thrym looked upon Loki with a glare.

"I guess it should have been beyond my expectations for you to be grateful for our hospitality."

"Why would I be? I'm locked up and reduced to a sex slave. What is there to be grateful for?" Loki sat up wincing in pain.

"you were not condemned to death immediately, like you should have been." Thrym pushed him back onto his back. "Don't be so quick to wish for death. This way there is always a chance for you to gain honor again and return to your Asgard." Loki scowled at that but decided to change the topic, "So what do you have in store for me tonight?"

"I'm going to let you rest tonight, but that does not mean I'm going to just leave you unwatched all night. Also I need to assess the damage incurred upon your body. I know you were torn by my size, but I must see that there wasn't any permanent damage."

"Why now?"

"It also gives me a chance to see if a child was conceived."

"Already? I thought your gestation period was longer than an aesir's."

"It is, but the hormones are often much quicker. Now spread your legs or I will do so for you." Loki rolled his eyes and parted his legs to let the large hands of the jotun wander near his most sensitive organs. Thrym parted the flaps of skin that covered the orifice. The whole area was covered in blood that had not been washed away. Thrym gently wiped the blood off with the sheet to be able to see. Loki waited patiently while Thrym examined him. The jotun finally brought his eyes to meet Loki's and said, "It looks like no permanent damage was done to any of the structures there, the walls have ripped, but not beyond repair. You can be thankful that your entrance is on the larger side of normal for one your size. Also there is no sign of a child yet so we must try again, but that can wait for tomorrow. Go to sleep. I will see to it that you are able to clean yourself tomorrow and perhaps something to entertain you as well." Thrym laid down beside Loki and pulled the covers over his small body. After a moment Loki asked, "Why are you being kind to me?"

"Have you not asked this before?"

"Yes, but you did not really answer my question then." Loki was facing away from Thrym so he did not see the other's face filled with sympathy. "Maybe because even though you are a prisoner you are still brother of the king and royalty to here and Asgard. Now sleep." Loki obeyed the stranger and larger jotun once again even as he swore he would never do so again.

The next day Loki found himself alone again when he awoke, but he also found that Thrym was true to his words. He was bathed and then returned to the room , but a book had appeared at the foot of the bed. Loki delved into the tome until Thrym once again returned. That night was much like the first night. Thrym was rough and detached when taking Loki, but the pain was not quite as bad as it had been the first night. Loki guessed that his screams had not been heard all through the complex, but only through half of it. This quickly became the rhythm to his life. Each day a new book and a bath in the underground hot springs, then Thrym would show up, examine him, then proceed to have sex with Loki. Loki never learned to enjoy the sex, but it slowly became easier for him to tolerate as the days became weeks. Each night Loki would hope it was the last his body would be torn into; even the constant flow of books did little to assuage the humiliation of being used every night like a common whore. The only condolence was that Helblindi had yet seen it fit to pass him around to the other males.

The day Thrym announced to Loki after examining him that he was with child, Loki's heart jumped and sank within the same breath. He would be free of the constant torture of being used every night, but at the same time it was to be expected that his freedoms he had enjoyed at the hand of Thrym would be taken away. He went to sleep beside Thrym that night without saying a word, wondering what would happen to him next.

Loki was roused from sleep by Thrym in the morning. Without a word he lead Loki to the surface to what was once the throne room. There was a pedestal positioned before the throne upon which a very familiar object was rested. The king appeared to be in deep contemplation of said object to the point that he had not noticed their entry until Thrym announced their arrival. "Helblindi, my king, I bring tidings of great news today. Loki has conceived a child in his womb." Helblindi looked up at the announcement with surprise then a smirk. "I'm glad of this Thrym, I had begun to loose hope that you were fertile enough to accomplish the task. We all know how fertile my brother is with his numerous children." Loki glared in response to that comment, but Helblindi continued, "Let's at least hope that this time the child is of the same appearance as the parents." Thrym put his hand on Loki's shoulder as if in reassurance and responded, "My king, I"m sure the jotun born of this union will be a great addition to out people

"If you say so Thrym I guess I will leave the decision of what to do with him up to you. You're welcome to keep him as a bed warmer as long as the child growing in his womb is kept safe."

"Yes your majesty." Thrym answered bowing, "I'll make sure your brother is taken care of." Helblindi nodded. "Oh, and Loki, take care not to do anything stupid, I would not want to have to lock you up again." Loki almost attacked his brother had Thrym not held him back. Thrym dragged Loki out of the throne room and back down to his chambers.

Loki was raging like a child when he got back, but Thrym slapped him out of it and said, "Calm down, on my decree you are not going to be locked up like your brother would have you. I will spend my days in court with the king and I expect you to be here in the evenings when I return. Eventually I may be able to give you more freedom, but I expect that you will probably be restricted by the time that you gain my trust enough to do that."

"I know, I'm not a first time mother. My brother is correct in that one respect." He guiltily tried to push away from Thrym, but Thrym of course didn't budge. He only sighed and turned to leave Loki in the room.

"That object Helblindi was studying, how did it get here?" Thrym raised an eyebrow at Loki's question, "You mean the casket of ancient winters? It was found not long after you, probably fell from Asgard as well" Loki did not respond, but his expression showed he had been drawn into thought. "I take my leave then." Thrym said gesturing to the guards who had appeared outside the door, "that is if you have no further questions." Not receiving a response Thrym left to return to the king.


End file.
